User blog:RemosPendragon/Imperial Worlds
Hiya eeevribody. I was going to write a How-to article about Imperial worlds. I have not really looked up this wiki's planet articles but I thought that it wouldn't harm anyone to do one. Before that though, I wanted some thoughts concerning the Forge Worlds's "production rates" that are not (in my belief) really explained. So, check it out and give some comments. Tithing and production rates Okay. As everyone (hopefully) knows, every Imperial world is tithed of its main product, which might (in my belief) be whatever between furniture and human blood. Okay, maybe too wide range but anyway, Imperium can tithe planets of people (to become Imperial Guard, or other military forces such as navy or Schola cadets), psykers (not people, deal with it. League of Black Ships of Adeptus Astra Telepathica can and will demand tithes in the form of psykers that are sent either into Scholastia Psykana or given to Adeptus Astronomica to feed the Emprah) or for ores and other goods. This is quite clear and needs no further thinking. Forge Worlds Forge Worlds, nevertheless, are not tithed (along with Adeptus Astartes worlds, later...) but their output is represented with "production rates". I have not seen these production rates in any other books than FW's IA books, where they are represented. Here are all production rates I've yet discovered: Those production rates that are in brackets, are not yet discovered, but I have come into conclusion they exist because there is similars. These production rates are represented in a form of I/II/III/IV and definition. Only real problem with this is, in what order do these go? I think that we can all agree with the fact, that "Extremis" is heaviest production rate, followed by "Prima" (first), "Secundi" (second) and lastly "Tertius" (third). But the problem comes here, are these listed in order represented here on the left, or here on the right (under): Sooo... any, thoughts? I'd vote for the left one, as it seems (to me) way more logic, considering the numbers in front of the values... but I still wanted to ask this. Astartes Adeptus Astartes Homeworlds, either, are not tithed. This is because Astartes can (and I think most of time will) shamelessly use local people, that are by law their subordinates, for their own things. In the other end, Astartes homeworlds might be so backwater worlds that there is nothing else of any value, than Astartes recruits. Adeptus Astartes are still obliged to give tithe for Imperium in the form of gene-seed, of which new chapters, in time, are made. I think that there is an exeption for this which is not actually clearly stated (I think). If a big planet is used as Astartes homeworld, it is still tithed. With this I mean, that for example Necromunda is Adeptus Astartes Homeworld (as it is hive-world) of Imperial Fists... but by the fact it raises Imperial Guard regiments, I'd say it is tithed. So what is conclusion? If on Astartes Homeworld lives other than Astartes and cavemen, it is tithed. Aestimare These just don't make any sense. Leave it. Category:Blog posts